


Spicy

by Canchuon



Series: Odd Infatuation [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Law Loves Luffy Too Much, Luffy the Tease, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon
Summary: Luffy buys Korean spicy noodles and wants to give them a try with Law.OrLaw gets cock-blocked by food.





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! How's y'all doing. 
> 
> This a silly idea I had on my mind while on a very boring fishing trip two days ago. It's unedited so sorry about that. 
> 
> As always, fluff. <3

Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he ran the stairs up to Law's apartment, the bag in his hand swinging back and forth with his movement. He hadn't told Law beforehand that he was going to stop by but he knew he wouldn't mind. 

He knocked on the door insistently until it was finally opened by a very annoyed Law. 

"What is your fucki- Oh, it's you." He cut himself short, the frown on his face relaxing as soon as he realized who it was.

"Hi, Torao! Missed me?" Luffy chirped, throwing his arms around Law's neck and laying a tender kiss on his lips. 

"Wasn't expecting you here tonight," Law mumbled. 

Luffy chuckled and let himself in, toeing out of his shoes and kicking them unceremoniously beside Law's. 

"I got out of work and I found a new Korean grocery store that just opened and I bought this!" He lifted the plastic bag with distinct Korean characters on it and dropped it on the dining table. 

"Hm. What is it?" Asked Law, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. He wondered what Luffy had gotten this time. He only hoped it wasn't something as horrid as the fried insects he'd once brought from some Latin American store.

Sticking his hand inside the bag, Luffy pulled out a pair of instant noodle cups, “This! We gotta try 'em, Torao!" 

"Noodles? If you're hungry we can go out and have a much decent meal, you know."

"Let's eat these," Luffy frowned and shoved the cups on Law's face, trying to get his point across, "These are the super spicy noodles people eat on videos. Look!" 

Pushing the smaller hands away from his face, Law took one of the noodle bowls and tried reading the label. It was all written in Korean but with the intimidating red colour of the flames plastered beside a gigantic image of a chilli pepper it wasn't necessary to understand the language to get the message.

"So they're spicy. What's the big deal?" Law asked because really, he had no idea why Luffy was so eager to eat them.

"Torao, you haven't seen those videos on the internet?" 

Law shook his head. 

"Why not? They're so funny!" Luffy exclaimed as he walked to the water dispenser beside the kitchen sink, "There's this one video of an American girl eating them and with just the first bite she's already crying and her entire face turned so red she looked like a tomato! It was really funny!" 

Law rolled his eyes as Luffy laughed and moved to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and kissed the side of his neck playfully, pushing him closer to his chest, "Mm, I can make you look like a tomato without using these stupid noodles," he whispered, his warm breath brushing Luffy’s ear. 

Luffy blushed and squirmed in Law's grasp, feeling shivers bloom from the spot he'd been kissed at, "Ah! No, Torao! I really wanna try them," he grumbled.

Huffing and planting one last kiss to his cheek, Law let go of Luffy and picked up one of the noodle containers, ripping off the plastic film covering it, "Fine. How do you prepare them?" 

"Uh, the lady at the store said to pour hot water in and let cook for five minutes, then you drain the water and pour these two packets on the noodles," Luffy said, already filling his cup with the hot water from the dispenser.

Law hummed and lifted the plastic lid about halfway. Luffy took the cup from him and removed the two packets of sauce from the dry noodles, he then filled it up to the top with hot water and set the magnetic timer on the fridge for five minutes. 

"Yosh! Now we wait.” Luffy said, smiling at Law.

"You can have mine. I don't want them," Law said as he crossed his arms again and put on a bored expression. 

"No way! You gotta try 'em with me, that's why I got two!" 

"You know I'm not really into spicy things."

"Ow please, Torao! Just one bite! I wanna know if they're as spicy as people say," Luffy pleaded, his hands unfolding Law's crossed arms from his chest so he could hug him.

"You know those videos are probably just exaggerated reactions, right?"

"Let's find out together, then. Please?" Tilting his face up to Law, Luffy gave him his best pout and a tight squeeze. 

Law considered for a few seconds before finally giving in. Luffy had made the effort to come to his place and had even been thoughtful enough to get a cup of noodles for him. The least he could do was comply and just get it over with, "Ugh okay. Just one bite."

“Promise?” 

“Promise." 

Luffy snickered happily and pressed his face onto his boyfriend's chest, loving the fresh scent of his cologne. 

At one point, Law had cradled his cheeks and started to kiss him. Those kisses soon turned heated and before he even realized, they were on the couch of the living room, his thighs on either side of Law, straddling his hips. 

"Aahn, _ Law… _" Luffy couldn't help but moan out as he felt Law sucking harshly on a rather sensitive spot on his neck, his head thrashing backwards involuntarily.

"Hmm, you feel so perfect on my lap, baby," Law grunted against the soft skin of Luffy's neck before he dove back and bit down at the base of his throat.

"Mhm-ah, so... good." Luffy tangled his fingers on the dark hair tickling his chin, getting lost in the sensations of Law's teeth marking him, gasping when his rough hands came up to caress his sides under the fabric of his shirt.

Law's fingers were about to reach up to his flushed chest when they both flinched at the sudden beeping coming from the kitchen. 

The timer had gone off. 

"Uh, the noodles are ready," Luffy murmured, slightly out of breath. 

"Forget about them," Law groaned and tried to gain Luffy's attention back by fondling his ass and soothing the bite marks he'd left on his neck with slow swipes of his tongue. 

"Haahh, n-no….Torao you… Promised," Luffy huffed out through a long breath as he tried to wriggle himself out of the older man's possessive grip, "Torao!" he whined, this time mildly annoyed when he felt Law wouldn't loosen the hands on his back.

"You're a fucking tease, Luffy,” growling out an irritated sigh, Law let his arms fall limply on the couch. The timer's beeping was starting to give him a headache. “Get off me before I lose my sanity." 

Luffy shot Law a cheeky glare and scrambled off his lap, not before giving his furrowed brow a quick kiss. As if that would be enough of an apology to calm down Law's raging lust. 

He ran to the kitchen and shut off the timer. He then drained the hot water carefully from the noodles and emptied the sauce packages in each bowl, coughing a little when he got a sniff of it. 

Law came back to the kitchen as he was mixing everything together and Luffy laughed at the face he was making. It was an interesting mix between his normal scowl, a disgusted grimace and a tint of irritation pulling his lips downwards.

"That looks disgusting, Luffy," Law complained, the deep shiny red colour on the noodles looked more like fake blood than anything. 

Luffy laughed and handed Law his bowl, "Let's sit down and eat!" 

"I'll get chopsticks," Law sighed, he much rather be kissing Luffy senseless at the moment but a deal is a deal, "Don't you want water?" 

"Later, Torao. C'mon sit down!"

They sat down across one another. It was time to find out if the noodles were really spicy enough to make a person cry.

Luffy got a nice mouthful of noodles between his chopsticks and slurped them down without hesitating. 

The heat encasing his mouth was almost instant and he dropped the chopstick carelessly on the table, smearing sauce everywhere. He chewed faster so he could swallow them down and go get some water. When he finally did, it felt as if the fire in his mouth was now spreading to his throat and all the way down to his stomach. 

"Ah shit! It's _ so _ spicy!! What the hell!!!" Luffy yelped, opening his mouth and using his hands as fans in a desperate attempt to get rid of the heat burning his tongue. 

Law held a hand over his lips, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to take over his entire face, “Would you like me to get you water now?” he asked, barely managing to get the words out without laughing.

Luffy nodded his head frantically, inhaling hisses of air through his suffering mouth, "Ahh, please I'm dyingggg!!" 

His hand snatched the glass Law brought him almost desperately and chugged it down without a care in the world, some of the water spilling down his neck and dampening his shirt. 

He puffed out a long breath, relieved that the heat had subsided a bit and laughed, "Thanks! Oh gosh, it really is spicy, my lips are burning."

Watching him a complete mess, Law cracked a laugh at him. Luffy looked so silly, his lips swollen and his nose runny. Chuckling, he grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped Luffy’s face, "You're so dumb sometimes." 

Luffy giggled and blew on the napkin Law had over his nose, "It was fun!" 

"Yeah, I'd say it's fun seeing you do dumb shit every now and then," Law snorted, throwing the soiled napkin in the nearby trash bin. 

"It's your turn now, Torao!" Luffy said, reaching over the table, sticking his chopsticks inside Law's bowl and bringing the noodles up to his face, "C'mon open up!"

He chuckled at the look of horror in Law's face and for a moment he thought he'd push his hand away and call it quits but he miraculously didn't. Law held his wrist in place and with a mumbled curse took the noodles into his mouth. 

Similar to what happened to him, Law's reaction was immediate. His eyes crinkled closed and he started hissing for air. Luffy rushed to his aid and got him a glass of cold water and as he drank it down he patted his back as comfortingly as he could while laughing. 

"You okay?" Luffy asked between laughs, holding his middle trying to regain his breathing. 

Law coughed and gave Luffy a death glare to which Luffy replied by sitting on his lap once again, both his legs dangling on one side of him, his back pressed against the table.

"You really are going to kill me one of these days," Law grumbled, hoping his lips weren't as red and puffy as Luffy's who looked like he'd gotten a badly performed lip-job. 

Giving a quick kiss to Law's burning mouth, Luffy chuckled one last time, "It was fun, wasn't it? Thanks for trying this out with me, Torao!”

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not eating gross things with you ever again, understand?" 

"Ow, Torao!" Luffy pouted and nuzzled his neck, his rowdy hair poking his collar bone. 

Law sighed and reached behind Luffy for his glass. His mouth was still burning and probably Luffy's was too. 

"Want to go get ice cream?" he offered and Luffy was quick to respond, getting off of him as fast as a flash of lighting. 

"Oh! Can I get three flavours?" 

"Sure. Whatever helps cooling down our mouths."

"Torao you're the best!" 

Once outside, Law locked the door to his apartment and grabbed Luffy by the hips, "Don't think you're getting away with it so easily. You still owe me something, you little devil." he whispered, his husky words conveying nothing but trouble for Luffy. 

"Wha-what are you talking about…?" Luffy laughed nervously, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red once again. 

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about. Or were you not the one that got me all hot and bothered back in the living room, hm?" 

"Uuh, that…" Luffy mumbled and with a hard push to Law's chest, he sprinted away from him and down the stairs, Law running after him as if he was his prey.

He squealed loudly when Law finally grabbed him from behind and tickled his sides. He stood there, out in the street, miserably yelping for help as Law tickled his most sensitive spots. 

If this was the price to pay for making Law eat spicy Korean noodles, he swore he'd never even dare as much as to look at them. All he wanted now was some good ice cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao do you remember those fricking noodles? I actually had them as a bet with a friend and had to eat the whole bowl. I did and I had the worst heartburn of my life that night 😅🤦
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hugs <3


End file.
